


I Got You

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: Supernatural’s Dean Winchester comforts the reader after they lose the Harvelles.





	I Got You

You lifted a finger to grab the tear that had begun to drip down your cheek. You stared at it, “haven’t seen one of you in a while.” You said before the weight of your grief hit you. Sobs wracked through your chest. You curled up into a ball and wrapped your arms around yourself. Your body rocked back and forth as you mourned Jo. Her smile burned in your mind and your skin burned where she had hugged you. All the simple greetings and friendly gestures you had taken for granted. She had been your best friend, you had gone on secret hunts together. Where she was, you were and where you were, she was except now you were alone. Stranded outside a hotel with both the Winchesters sleeping through nightmares inside. It played on a loop, her face as Sam dragged you out the door. Her body slumped weakly against her mother. They were your family before the Winchesters came. The more you thought about it the harder your pain rocked you and you felt the brick wall slam against your back.

Dean rushed out of the hotel room, boxer-clad and awoken by a nightmare. Your presence missing from the room set worry coursing through him. As soon as he sat down beside you, you turned and melted into his shoulder. He pulled your legs over his and kissed the top of your head.

“I got you sweetheart, I got you.” He whispered, comforting you. Your hands fisted his shirt as you sobbed. He wrapped one arm around you and rubbed his hand up and down your arm. He placed gentle kisses on top of your head and held you till you had no more tears left to shed. You sat there in a heavy silence, comforted by his touch and your eyes tired you began to fall asleep.

“Don’t fall asleep on me Y/NN yet. I gotta get you inside.” You mumbled something unintelligible under your breath. Chuckling Dean wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Come on sweetheart, I can carry you but you’re gonna need to hold on.” You tightened your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. You pretended to ignore how aware you were of his hands beneath your thighs and rested your chin on his shoulder. He placed you down on the double bed and threw some pillows on the floor.

“Oi,” you scolded feeling a little light inside you, a bit of warmth.

“What?” Dean asked defensively, he followed your gaze as you gestured to the empty side of the bed behind you.

“I was being a gentleman.” He ignored the excitement that sped up his heart. Although he wouldn’t admit it, even to himself, the thought of even just spending the night snuggled behind you filled him with warmth and made his heart beat a little faster.

“I don’t want a gentleman,” You said suggestively and laughed a little at the blush that spread across his face and the arousal you could see your statement caused. Despite the excitement, it incited the thought was banished from your mind when you head hit the pillow, you wanted him just, not like that… yet. Dean could see the tension in your body dissipate and the softness between you returned. He slid into the bed beside you and wrapped himself around you, “I got you sweetheart, I got you.” He repeated, somehow knowing it was what you needed to hear.


End file.
